Scream For Me
by Janevenom
Summary: Donna Diego has been in hiding. But not for much longer. An adult Symbiote Story. Please Review


Donna Diego had been on the run for what felt like forever. After killing her team mates, attempting to kill Venom and then hiding to conserve her strength, Her other was constantly giving her warnings that she was being followed. She had not yet been home. She had not yet been outside of tiny town in the arse end of nowhere america.

She moved from town to town, staying till she either ran out of money. Where she had to find, seduce or steal money and then usually leave straight away. Or her urges, got out of control. Or her other's urges got out of control.

She lay on the bed of her motel, it's dark dingy walls and bed lay around her. the perfect balance she thought. She had been getting bored. About three months in this town with no incidents.

"Few," She said out loud. And then wondered why she said it out loud. She had the constant nagging in the back of her mind. She needed a walk. Donna rolled out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet. As she did her high waisted 90's jeans dissolved into her skin leaving her tight green top on.

If she kept to clothes she seemed to keep her cool, she seemed to be able to stop the urges from taking control. But if she let the whole suit… Skin… Alien… out, She instantly succumbed. This was really the only time she could think about it. While peeing. She grabbed three squares of toilet roll, folded them over, wiped and flushed.

She stood up, instead of jeans, tight red shorts oozed out of her pores wrapping round her ass. She turned on the tap and washed her hands. as she did her loose green top was reformed into a short matching, tight red boob tube. She looked up at her short red hair. She didn't like it short, she liked it long and keeping as incognito as possible she kept them it as short as humanly possible. She picked up the hand towel and dried her hands. Looking back at herself she saw how the alien's tight shorts framed her accentuated body. Riding up her crack. She put the towel back and gave herself a playful spank on the ass.

"Maybe its time to move on." She winked and walked out of the bathroom.

She came back in.

Pointed at the mirror looked herself deep in the eyes and almost shouted. "No, No, Not today." She turned off the light and left for a stroll to clear her head.

Donna had been walking for an hour and a half. She kept seeing people, locals. Donna had a habit of looking at people from the waist down. She noticed peoples footwear, their trousers, not so much their faces or shirts. There was a couple of women she was interested in that, wore tighter, shinier outfits like herself. But unless she was heading out she wouldn't be able to engage without It interfering and ruining it.

She saw one girl who always wore sportswear. Tight, shiny, leggings with some grippy running shoes. She didn't know anything about her, weather she worked… unlikely in this town. Or whether she was straight, gay, had a partner. Heh Heh, I'd like to show you my Partner, she thought.

She carried on walking.

She got outside the bar. Jon was sitting outside smoking and drinking.

She knew he was some sort of trust fund kid, who hadn't grown up or taken part in what he was supposed to. He just swindled away his money on drinking and fucking on the odd occasion he could find a prostitute. Or that was what the old woman at the motel had told her, in her extremely brief run down of the who's who in town. It was a shame she hadn't told her about the gym lady.

"Hey Beautiful, wanna drink," He shouted, waving his empty glass at her

Their paths had crossed a couple of times. All equally as awfully misogynistic as today. But today she felt a stirring in her shorts she hadn't felt in a while. It was yearning to move on, so was she. This rich prick could be the key. Hopefully someone would learn a lesson.

The distinct lick from her tight, shiny, red shorts gave her an instant smile on her face.

"Go on then Jon!" she called back, changing direction.

Donna loosened up, they had a few drinks, Not enough for her to be drunk, especially with her "Accentuated" metabolism. But Jon was a few in.

She took a long drag on her cigarette he had given her. Then stubbed it out.

"I'm gonna head off." she proclaimed.

"I'll walk you," Jon said.

Yeah you will, you dickhead, She thought. Followed by, That was a bit strong.

They were walking along a road, it was deserted in the true small town attitude.

Out of nowhere he spanked her on the arse. "How much for the night sexy," he stated proudly.

She spun around with almost instant reactions. Grabbed his hand.

"Well, Well, Well Jon." She started cockily, "Is THAT what this was about. There was me thinking we were having a nice drink, But you had to ruin it. Thing is, you don't know what you've got yourself into. But between the beer and my afternoon. You're going to find out."

His eyes were wide. He clearly did not expect this.

"But I will answer your question…" she continued. Locking eyes with his. Whilst holding his straying forearm with her hand.

From her feet the alien substance erupted. It formed a black circle with white teeth and slowly crawled up from her ankles. As it coated her calfs it formed a yellow crawling mass of small tentacles with black splotches. It continued over her muscular, athletic thighs. As it curved round her large but shapely butt she felt it connect with her pussy lips.

This is what you've been missing Donna. This is what you pushed aside. Hid from the world. She heard it in her mind… at last.

She gripped his arm intently staring into his eyes as she was entered by the alien life form. It coiled up her stomach and gained great diameter when it encompassed her tits. She grinned an evil grin as the man watched on in horror as she returned to her rightful state. She felt the power, the strength and the ability to do anything. After it cover her breasts she willed it to stop. The jaws of the alien were round her neck. The black teeth, writhing with joy to continue. Her body covered in its yellow and black embrace. And my God was it embracing her, three months without this. Without her other.

"Your life." She smiled wickedly.

He was frozen in fear. The black teeth rose over her head, she was in ecstasy as it closed over her face, the substance crashing down at her mouth. Opened again white inside her jagged jaws with a sharp black tongue. Her hair, red and yellow extended from the back of her black head. Wriggling and writhing as it elongated down to her ass. She willed some of her hair over her head wrapping round the man's neck. She could feel her other wriggling over her tits, lips and ass. The immeasurable power and pleasure she had. She let go of his arm as the alien picked him up off the ground. She took a step closer so he could feel her breath on his face.

"Scream for me," she commanded. Her voice warped by the alien.

He was paralysed by fear. She grabbed his balls really hard. He opened his mouth to scream and a load of her hair instantly slopped into his mouth. Up his nose. And round his head. Small cavities allowed him to breathe but no noise could come out. His eyes were watering from the invasion of his sinus'. More of her hair ripped his clothes off. She grabbed his dick in her clawed hand. He was now dangling from his throat, waist at her head height.

"Is this even worth my time?" The alien skin now had quite the hold on her. She was dripping wet inside. Her nipples erecting. Why did she not keep this on all the time. It was just so much fun. She felt her spine tingle as she was teased by the alien.

She let go of his dick but some of the substance remained behind. His member coated in a yellow and black sheath with red accents. She watched it wiggle him hard. She could feel it. Every contour of it. His cock expanded with the Symbiotes aid and it added more of itself to it to keep it at an appropriate length. His legs were shaking.

She swung him so he was more horizontal and all the hair retreated and dropped him to the floor on his back. She sat down on his face. Rubbing her Symbiote covered mound over him. It wasn't really doing much for her, the Symbiote was doing most of it, but nothing made you feel more powerful than sitting on someone's face. His arm came up to her thigh and made an attempt to push her off. Her hair formed a knife and swung slicing off his fingers. His legs were twitching and rifling around. She pushed down with her legs to make sure his head didn't go anywhere. More of her hair formed spikes. Slamming through his other arm and both his legs steaking him into the ground. He bucked as this happened.

"Ooh," she cooed. "A nice vibrating seat for me! What do you think Jon, should we make it vibrate some more?"

His legs began swinging from side to side where they could. But this wasn't very far. Another bit of hair slammed into his right shin. No blade, just blunt force. His tibia & fibia shattering instantly. His face tried to escape it confines. Her hips stead fast as her alien counterpart fucked her insecently. Diving into her like a long lost lover. She rode it, her alien scream echoing down the alleyway. She pushed her hips back so her clit was right where his nose should be. His head planted against the floor. He wasn't going anywhere.

She lent down and grabbed her little satellite ooze. It was vibrating all over his cock. It parted as her hand met it. Revealing his bright red head. She stuck her finger straight into the hole. Her clawed alien talon being the perfect shape to ease into it. It parted slowly as she forced it in as far as possible. Once again his muted moans attempted to escape her alien encompassed thighs. She forced down again. She was getting close. His sheaf started vibrating more and more. She forced her finger in more and more. His head swelling as she plugged it. A long tendon of her hair reached round and gripped his balls, squeezing. The alien substance whilst pleasuring her shifted slightly. Plugging his mouth. Creating two thin tendrils that went up his nose, they were hollow.

It really started getting her. She could feel his cum slowly building up behind her finger. She began to cum. Her brain slowly became more and more susceptible to the alien. Her body shook. Her hair flailed around as she slammed her pussy onto his face. She squirted as her body shook. Her juices ran down the tube into his nose. The alien could feel him beginning to slip away, Donna was not so concerned. As long as she kept cumming it didn't matter. It vibrated her clit, filled her up, tickled her body all over as her ejeculate filled the lungs of her victim. She cried in ecstasy as she came his life away. She ripped his penis off. A load of the built up cum shot out of the remaining hole. He didn't react. He was dead. She lay on top of him as her throbbing orgasm slowly subsided. All the tentacles of her hair returned to her. She carved the word scream into one of his thighs. She slowly stood up. The alien telling her to kill, fuck, mame & destroy. Constantly repeating in her head. She lifted her foot and dropped it down as hard as possible, smashing his head to bloody little pieces. Her black tongue flicked out as she turned to wreak havoc on the town for her own pleasure. Her tight alien ass wiggling as she strolled away, with a slight spring in her step.


End file.
